PROJECT SUMMARY PHENOTYPING TECHNOLOGIES The goal of the Phenotyping Technologies Shared Resource (PT) is to provide a spectrum of phenotyping capabilities and technical support to enable JAX Cancer Center (JAXCC) members to link the genetic and genomic features of a tumor and/or host tissue with their anatomical, biochemical, protein and cell surface characteristics. PT comprises four component cores, each managed by domain experts who coordinate research projects seamlessly across PT's supported technologies as per the needs of the JAXCC member's research projects. 1) Histopathology Sciences, which includes the Histology, Electron Microscopy, and Clinical Assessment (hematology and blood chemistry) Services, performs quality-controlled hematology and chemistry analyses, with detailed physiological and ultrastructural data at both the inter- and intra-cellular level. The 2) Flow Cytometry and 3) Microscopy Services provide support for high-resolution cellular profiling and imaging, respectively, in live cells and fresh tissues. 4) The Mass Spectrometry & Protein Chemistry Service is a comprehensive service with platforms for deep protein and chemical analysis. Technical Leads regularly evaluate their services and their relevance to JAXCC members, ensuring that JAXCC members receive the most up-to-date and highest quality services. All four components of PT are based at the Bar Harbor campus, with additional facilities, equipment and staffing for the Flow Cytometry and Microscopy Services at the Farmington campus, to facilitate direct access to services for samples that cannot be readily transported between campuses (such as live cells or fresh tissues). PT provides technical support essential to the success of JAXCC members and the Cancer Center's overall scientific program objectives. In support of these objectives, PT's Specific Aims are to: 1) Provide JAXCC members with easy, direct access to services for deep characterization of whole animals, tissues, cells and proteins; 2) Provide expert phenotyping services that are tailored to JAXCC members' needs; 3) Provide high quality and efficient services at a reasonable price and turnaround time to our members; and 4) Provide consultation and project management support for the phenotypic characterization of cancer models at the cellular, tissue and organismal levels.